


Gem of the Goddess

by CrimsonReaper3513



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Japan, Japanese Culture, Ninja romance story, Ninjas - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reader is awkward, Reader is cute but if you call her cute she will punch ya in the dick, Ryu Hayabusa has that ass, Srsly Ryu needs some recognition and love, Your Best Friend is your sister from another mother, alcoholic father, reader - Freeform, reader has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonReaper3513/pseuds/CrimsonReaper3513
Summary: The reader is one her first ever trip to Japan with her best friend.She'll get to experience the food, the attractions, and the...ninjas?Everything becomes a mess when she meets a strange old man she thought she met in her dreams. Next thing she knows ninjas demanding an unknown gem is after her. However, just like in fairytales a dragon warrior comes and saves the day, but can he save her from a figure of her past?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: READER HAS ANXIETY AND CHILDHOOD PAST OF AN ALCOHOLIC FATHER/CHILD ABUSE IF YOU ARE NOT AT ALL COMFORTABLE WITH THIS PLEASE DO NOT READ AND CONTINUE ON HAVING A WONDERFUL, LOVELY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually been to Japan before but I really do wanna go someday. Maybe for like a honey moon or something.
> 
> I'm just worried I might get lost and have to go around asking people if they know English.
> 
> Like. That's my worst nightmare is being lost in a foreign country and having to ask dozens of people if they can speak English and only getting gibberish in response XP!
> 
> OOF.
> 
> ENJOY!

It was the day before your birthday and you were at your apartment with your best friend. You were trying to clean it up a little since you were a bit of a messy person when no one was over. I mean when they do come over you clean like an anti-Tasmanian devil before they can realize your a bit of a slob, but Shelby was your best friend and her apartment is WAY worse.

I mean you did once find an incredibly moldy taco once between her couch cushions when you were helping her clean her apartment.

It was green and fuzzy btw...

"C'mon don't give me the silent treatment." She huffed crossing her arms.

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment I'm cleaning the house well I'm motivated." You said putting the dishes in your dishwasher resulting in loud clanks and bangs.

"I've known you since first grade and I know you clean when you're stressed out." She huffed.

You sighed heavily and leaned on your elbows on the lip of the sink staring out the window above it. There was a family-owned pizza place right next door you loved to get pizzas and subs from, but that was beyond the point.

You once again sighed harshly, "No, I won't be! What if...what if something happens. With the smell of alcohol and....I'm scared I'm gonna end up like him if I start or...see him."

You heard your friend get up from the couch and walk over to lean on the sink next to you.

"That was almost two decades ago, and I thought you said he committed suicide in his jail cell?"

"He did. Doesn't mean he can't still haunt my nightmares."

"Dude," Shelby put her hand on your shoulder and you turned to look at her, panic showing in your eyes.

"(Name), I promise you, you will NEVER become like him. Unlike him, you're first off female, have friends--namely mwah!--AND you have a family to slap you out of it. If they are able to help you now with your disorder, I'm sure we can help if you end up, well...in the sewage gutters."

You nodded and pressed a hand to your heart feeling it race, you were having a bit of difficulty breathing. You already knew those were signs and walked over to the cupboard above the stove where you kept your medication.

You shakily pulled the bin down and opened a bottle shaking a small pill in your other hand. Shelby handed you a glass of juice and you swallowed the pill.

"I'm gonna go get pizza. You gonna be fine by yourself for five minutes?"

You nodded and continued to drink your juice as you waited for the pill to kick in, your hands trembling against the counter.

"You sure you don't want me to wait a few minutes?"

"Nah. I'm getting hungry anyways." You sighed pulling back the hair in your face.

"(Name), you'll be fine. Trust me, you'll have a great time."

The next day you were dressed up as best as you could in a short black lace dress and noticeable makeup. You were extremely uncomfortable as is, but place yourself in a semi-crowded restaurant close to a bar and you were feeling nauseous.

You were sitting in a booth in the far corner of the restaurant but the bar was only five feet away. The hearty laughter of men floated through the air, cheering on a Friday night football game on the TV.

You were in the middle of the semi-circular booth between Shelby on your right and your overprotective older brother Khris on the left. Your step-father was there too who knew about your troubled past and would constantly give you glances from the end of the booth to make sure you were alright.

You were surrounded by your step-father, your brother, your best friend, your family members. You were protected and safe and he was dead and gone long ago.

"Hey do you wanna look at the drinks?" Your brother asked pulling over the small menu.

You nodded and hesitantly took it reviewing all the drinks.

You definitely weren't going to try the beer, whiskey, tequila, or any other hard stuff. The colorful drinks on the menu looked pretty though with the little umbrellas.

You finally decided on the drink called the Dragon's Blade.

It was bright green, had many fruit-flavors and recommended for beginners.

Eventually, the man came over and you ordered your drink with slight hesitation at first.

You were scared--paranoid you'd end up like...

"(Name). You don't have to try a drink if you don't want to." Your step-dad spoke with concern.

"It's fine Danny. I'll be okay." You said, the last part more to yourself than anyone else.

Shortly after your drinks came and you gulped as the Dragon's Blade was placed in front of you. Your brother also got some type of alcohol, Bottle Poppers or something like that.

It did come with a small packet of pop rocks on the side. You began over thinking again as you stared at the glass in front of you.

Would this be the path that lead you to a bad ending?

Become your father?

You looked at Shelby who was downing her mountain dew and knew you wouldn't turn into a monster like him.

You brought your lips to the straw and took a sip. The taste of lime and raspberry and other fruity flavors mixed with a low burn on the back of your throat.

It wasn't that bad.

You took another sip, this time longer and found you were okay. Slowly but surely you slowly unwinded and drank until you were a drunk mess at the seventh drink. You were giggling and making the funniest jokes and actions.

At some point, after dinner and dessert (the staff sang for you and gave you free dessert which you and Shelby, of course, mowed down in a minute), everyone gave you gifts including clip in Neko ears that you absolutely loved.

If anyone tried touching them you would paw and hiss at them, especially your annoying older brother who never learns for the tenth time. That was your second best gift until your step-father switched places with your older brother to hand you a bright red card envelope.

"Happy Birthday," He said before he kissed you on the head.

You looked at him confused, especially since your train of thought was in a thick fog right now from the alcohol. You took a sip of water as you examined it reading your name on the front in beautiful cursive from your step-fathers incredible penmanship.

You hummed as you just tore open the lip of the envelope too drunk to care or even attempt to pull it out. When you were able to yank the card out, you giggled at the googly-eyed dog birthday card.

You personally didn't like those professional deep cards with deep quotes and stuff, you loved humor and silly ones. You opened it up and suddenly something thin slid out and landed on your lap.

"Ehhhhg." You groaned lazily.

You noticed it was two of something stiff and paper but you were too drunk to understand what it was--it certainly wasn't money you were expecting.

"What is it?" You asked, looking up at your step-dad.

You noticed your brother's jaw drop when he looked at them and you scrunched your face up in confusion at him. Your best friend took the paper from you and let out a shrill squeal, "TICKETS TO JAPAN?!"

It took you several seconds to finally understand, but then your eyes widened as you screamed, "WHAT?!"

Thankfully, you were in the back corner of the restaurant so you weren't ruining the atmosphere of the entire place, a few people nearby sent glares your way though. You grabbed your friend's wrist holding the tickets and looked closer squinting to read.

Sure enough, it really was.

You instantly started sobbing and reached up to wrap your arms around your step-father's waist crying into his shirt. He smiled as he reached down to pet your head chuckling when he heard you wail a "thank you" into his shirt.

"You're welcome, pumpkin." The man chuckled.

The makeup your friend insisted you wear for this special occasion was running down your face causing unattractive streaks. You reached for a napkin and used it to wipe the stains off as well as the rest of your smudged eye products.

You didn't like makeup anyways.

Your stepfather rubbed your shoulders as you continued to cry realizing your ultimate dream was coming true. Ever since you were little, like most little girls you wanted to go to Disney World, but most of all you wanted to go to Japan.

Your mother raised you on both anime and cartoons so you were a mix-breed of knowing what Dragonball and Naruto were to also knowing Cinderella and Courage the Cowardly Dog. Most of your childhood you never want to remember, but one of the rare happy times was when you used to dream of you arriving in Japan.

You only saw Japan through anime and photos and videos, but you never truly experienced the city for itself. You wanted to though--so very badly, and now...your dream was coming true....


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually been to Japan before but I really do wanna go someday. Maybe for like a honey moon or something.
> 
> I'm just worried I might get lost and have to go around asking people if they know English.
> 
> Like. That's my worst nightmare is being lost in a foreign country and having to ask dozens of people if they can speak English and only getting gibberish in response XP!
> 
> OOF.
> 
> ENJOY!

A week after your birthday you found yourself in all places, Japan. 

More specifically Osaka, Japan. 

Because there were two tickets Shelby, who also was a fan of Japan, decided to come with you. 

Your step-father had not only bought you tickets to go but booked you for a tour of Japan to go to many tourist attractions. You and Shelby were able to meet with a small group of people at the airport who were also fellow tourists in the group. A few of them were awkward weebs but they were helpful in translating when the tour guide was busy. The tour guide was a young Japanese woman who was thankfully fluent in English and knew her way around the airport.

You were so thankful the airport had a Dunkin's--after such a long flight you all needed some coffee.

Shelby more than others.

It was only eight am in Japan but your time clock felt wonky since it was seven am when you left America. 

After some coffee and rounding up the rest of the tourists you were led to a travel bus escorting you to your hotel.

The buses were very luxurious with the comfiest leather seats, tinted windows, personal TVs, and even a personal fan which was quite useful in the humid climate. 

"So...we're in Japan now." You said softly, staring out the window. 

"I know. It feels like I'm in a dream but...I'm here." Shelby replied. 

"This is gonna be so cool though!" You squealed. 

You were ultimately happy, you were not only in Japan, but, you just got this feeling you couldn't explain that was under the excitement. 

Like a life-changing event was going to happen. 

I mean, this was life-changing already! 

You were in Japan! 

You heard a click and looked over to see Shelby was holding a camera. She looked down at the picture she took and smiled before showing it to you. Your eyes looked filled with wonder and you had your arm propped up on the armrest so your fist could prop up your chin. 

"That's a pretty good photo of me for once." You said handing it back to her. 

"Cuz I caught you when your smile isn't strained. Every time you know a photo is being taken of you, you tense up." She teased. 

"Do not!" You defended, "I'm just camera shy!" 

"More like camera awkward." Shelby snickered. 

You glared and punched her arm but she continued to chuckle hysterically, the elder woman across the aisle chuckled at you and your friend amused by your bickering. 

After a few more minutes, you finally arrived at the hotel which was DEFINITELY a five-star hotel.

As soon as you stepped in oriental music was playing and it even had an ivory fountain in the lobby.

The staff were incredibly nice too and even offered guests caramel candies.

You, unfortunately, had inhaled it well you were squealing about how fancy the hotel was. 

That was a tad awkward choking on the caramel stuck on the back of your throat well other guests stared at you in concern. 

Probably the awkwardest moment of your life. 

The best part though was when you stepped into your suite, it was bigger than your apartment and incredibly more beautiful too.

When you first stepped in there was a dining room with kneeling pads and a short wooden table. Behind the left paper-screen door, there was a living room with a huge flat screen tv, a long plush sofa, and two reclining chairs. There was a set of sliding glass doors that led to a balcony for a fantastic, breathtaking view of the city. To the right was another sliding door that led to the bedroom where a king-sized bed was decorated with silk sheets. There was apparently a mix-up and instead of getting two beds you only had one, the staff had apologized almost frantically and asked if you wanted to change it, but you and Shelby were way too tired to care. 

The bedroom was connected to a full bathroom that had a glass shower and a seperate bath tub.

However, the first thing you both did was flop right on the bed.

You both giggled in pure joy. 

"I think I'm gonna like it here." You sighed, putting your hands behind your head. 

"I'm gonna have my first pee in a foreign country!" Shelby squealed rushing to the bathroom. 

"OH MY GOD, EVEN THE BATHROOM IS AMAZING!" She squealed.

You rolled your eyes but smiled, this was definitely better than what you could've ever dreamed of, and you were going to be here for three weeks!

You were gonna love it here. 

After you had eventually adjusted to the hotel it was almost nine but you were feeling restless so you decided to go for a small walk.

Shelby was too interested scrolling through the channels on the tv to join you so you decided to go by yourself. 

I mean you would be fine...right? 

As soon as you stepped out you noticed it was incredibly humid, and judging by the dark clouds overhead it seemed it would rain soon.

You still didn't let that deter you from walking around for a little. 

Of course, when you passed by the natives, they either looked at you strangely or curiously since you were a tourist of a different culture and race.

You saw most men were staring at you since the tour guide told you they find most foreigners attractive. A couple of them tried talking to you but you didn't understand them very well and were mostly guessing they were asking for our phone number or if you wanted to go on a date. One of them was an older man who definitely had asked you for more than just a date by the way he kept licking his teeth and trying to touch your shoulder. You of course politely declined to them since you only knew most of the basic words and a few repeated ones.

It was when you were passing by a park that you noticed an elder man sitting on a park bench watching you. He smiled at you and you smiled back as warmly as you could, planning on continuing onwards until you saw him beckoning you to come to him. You stopped and looked around, only to see you were the only one present for a mile. 

"Yes, foreigner, come." The elder man continued to beckon. 

You cautiously walked towards him and he pat the space beside him repeatedly. 

"Sit, sit." He said. 

You followed what he had told you figuring he was just an old man that needed a friend--he did seem to be well in his years.

You loved most old people since they usually just needed a friend and they enjoyed being with young people to feel young themselves. 

"I'm Chikao." He greeted with a small head bow. 

"I'm (Name)." You replied, bowing politely. 

"You are very kind hearted, I can tell. Yet, you are troubled shojo." 

*girl

You hummed questioningly in response, tilting your head innocently. 

He chuckled and stared out at the road ahead, "You play off as nothing, but you haunted by your past." 

"How do you...?"

"My dear, I have many secrets." The man chuckled. 

"Yeah. The past...wasn't the best." You sighed, rubbing your hand on your arm.

"Yes, quite a past you have survived. You are very strong shojo." He nodded. 

"Arigato." You nodded. 

"Do you think...you can do something for me? (Name)?" 

"Of course." You replied. 

"You are brave, curious, and light-hearted. I need you to guard something for me with your life. Do not tell anyone about our meeting. Not even those closest to you must know. Only the dragon shall know you are the holder." 

"Of what?" You questioned. 

"Of the world." 

A bright light flashed before your eyes...

When you opened your eyes you were laying in the hotel bed.

Shelby was asleep, snoring occasionally. You blinked and tilted your head to look around, it was all just some weird dream. 

But...when did you come home? 

When did you change into pajamas? 

You knew something was wrong, but you were too drained to care. You laid back down going through the schedule through your head.

The first thing was at ten to go to the Osaka castle a couple of hours away. When you dared to look at the alarm clock it was five in the morning, so you still had plenty of time. You curled up under the blankets, grabbing some of the blankets back from your friend who was beginning to curl herself into a burrito. You were able to go back to sleep but the dream still echoed in the back of your head...

Sighing in relief, you stepped out of the shower rubbing your hair dry with a towel. 

"Watcha watching?" You asked noticing Shelby was staring at the tv. 

There was an Asian woman standing with a microphone speaking few words you knew, but thankfully there were English captions below telling you what she was saying. 

"Watching the news." She replied, "Also what time did you get home? I ended up passing out on the couch and when I woke up at midnight you were in bed."

"Oh. I honestly don't know. I just remember waking up from this weird..." 

You froze when you saw the image on the tv of the man.

Chikao. 

The captions even said his name. 

"Abe Chikao was found dead in the local park last night due to murder wounds." 

Was that dream...real? 

"(Name)? Are you okay?" Shelby asked. 

"Y-Yeah I just need some juice." 

You briskly walked into the kitchen and took a juice box from the fridge, having to stab the foil hole a few times. You swallowed and took a breath trying to calm yourself down. 

Was this all real? 

"Oh, we gotta leave in five!" Shelby said looking at the time. 

You nodded and held back the intense feeling of nausea.

Was it...a dream?...


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The image above is one of the attractions in Japan known as Osaka Castle Park where some of this chapter takes place. I just looked up attractions in Japan and saw this and thought it would be a lovely place to visit and put it in the story. I wanna go especially during the cherry blossom seasons cuz it looks sooooo pretty in pictures
> 
> ENJOY!

After the trippy episode this morning you were struggling to get your mind off of it. 

Thankfully the first place of the tourist attractions was Osaka's Castle. It was a beautiful white Japanese castle that sat on the top of a mountain surrounded by cherry blossoms.

It was breathtaking, but your anxiety was constantly getting to you remembering the encounter-dream-whatever it was!--He was able to see your past, he told you to protect something, you didn't see what it was nor even got it!

You wanted to tell Shelby, but you knew if it did truly happen, you could cause damage.

Catastrophic or minor, you'd rather not find out.

"Look at how beautiful this is~" Shelby cooed.

She was taking so many pictures of everything you were sure at the end of the HOUR she'd run out of space on her camera. You tucked your hands into your dress pockets chewing on your cheek as you looked around at all the people there. People were dressed in kimonos, Hawaiian shirts, khakis, and then there was you wearing a pure white sundress that Shelby had recommended you wear. What you didn't know was she told you to wear it to use you as a model. Many were staring at you and even a few called you beautiful and pretty which made you incredibly uncomfortable.

You had low self-esteem, had a mind-bending event happen this morning, and now you were receiving comments which as always you react to awkwardly. 

Great start to a three-week vacation.

Not to mention you were supposed to be protecting something.

But what?

When you woke up you had nothing on your or around you or anything different from before.

So then it must've been all just a dream.

I mean, you probably saw the man out in public and just saw a dream-version of him.

That's all.

You are not in any danger.

"Aye, spacey!"

You snapped out of your thought to see Shelby was talking to you.

"(Name)? Is something wrong cuz you've been acting weird this morning. Like, weirder than you usually act." She whispered.

"It's just...I still can't believe I'm in Japan." You lied, opening your arms to emphasize your setting.

"Yeah, I know, it still feels like a bit of a dream to me too. And this place is so beautiful! I gotta take more photos!" 

You sighed and leaned against one of the trees.

The Osaka Castle just wasn't enough to quell your anxious thoughts...

Several photos later the bus stopped at a sushi restaurant. It was beautiful with old paintings, a koi pond, and even folk music playing softly in the background dulling the mutter of eaters. You tried the sampler dish that had rice balls, soup, ramen, and sushi which was really good. The authentic ramen WAY better than the 78 cents ones you can find in Wal-Mart.

Chopsticks though...well...Shelby had to ask for a fork since she was unable to even hold it. 

You were somewhat able to hold them semi-correctly strictly out of the determination to stick to customs.

As you took a bite of sushi, you couldn't help but notice a couple of men in the corner in business suits gazing around the room in a paranoid way. You had seen enough movies to know something was up with them--you could especially feel it in your gut. I mean they were in a dark corner, wearing business suits, a couple of them on the end of the booth had a hand in their pocket. Maybe you were just being paranoid though from too many movies and that dream this morning.

I mean, when you glanced around the room there were other businessmen as well, but they were more innocently eating sushi and ramen with newspapers. You accidentally made eye contact with one of the men and he gave you a cold look. 

"Something wrong?" Shelby asked after slurping down ramen.

"I'll tell you later." You muttered, keeping your head low.

"Why can't you tell me now?" She asked.

You shook your head before saying out loud you had to use the bathroom. You got up with your small crossbody bag and walked to the bathroom, it was in the far right corner of the restaurant well the men were in the other corner.

You didn't make eye contact, but the hairs on the back of your neck were tingling. 

You stepped into the ladies room and walked over to the sink. You let out a breath you realized you were holding in as you hunched over the sink to turn on the faucet. You splashed some cold water on your face to help you get a hold of your paranoia. As you dried your face with a paper towel, a girl with purple hair came out from one of the stalls. You pretended not to recognize each other's presence as she washed her hands, but you did notice her staring at you out of the corner of her eye just before she left.

You splashed some more cold water on your face.

I mean, you were in Japan, another country, another language, another culture, so...maybe you were just being paranoid. I mean, a symptom of your disorder was constant paranoia and overthinking everything.

Which you were kinda doing now.

You used your wet hands to slick back the static curls in your hair and reminded yourself you were going to be okay and you were going to have a good time. When you walked out the men in the corner were gone and a waitress was washing the table and taking the dishes.

Just paranoia, you reminded yourself.

You walked back over to your table and continued to eat, this time much more calmly...


	4. Chapter 3

Two more days passed uneventfully going to more tourist attractions and trying more of the culture's food. 

It had been a total of five days in Japan, nearly a week and you were slowly adjusting to it so it didn't seem as much as a dream. It was different not knowing most of the commercial restaurants, there was no Sonic or Popeyes or Taco Bell to be found. There was KFC, McDonald's, and Burger King but they didn't sell the same food as back in America. There were no hamburgers or apple pie or any other American food available here. 

Unless, of course, the guide was purposely skipping the American restaurants here.

Anyways, you were walking with Shelby down the street deciding to go to a local convenience store for some snacks. 

You stepped in and a cute cat meow alarm went off signaling the door had opened.

"Konnichiwa~" The old woman behind the counter greeted.

"Konichiwa!" You and your friend replied in unison.

You wandered around the store pulling some Japanese candy from the shelf that looked good or had English labels.

"Dude, they have an American section!" Shelby called.

You picked your head up and looked over the aisle shelves to find her in the back. You briskly walked to where she was and grinned when you saw there was indeed an American food aisle.

Cheetos, Lays, Doritos, Ho-Ho's, Twinkies and some American drinks in the cooler section going around the store. 

You picked out a drink and a couple of snacks before going to the counter.

"Foreigners?" The woman asked in a deep accent.

"Hai." You nodded.

"Aaaaah." She said cashing out.

When she started scanning the items, she stopped at the Doritos as if she realized something and looked up at you making intense eye contact. 

"You love Doritos too?" She asked, her gaze traveling between you and Shelby.

"I have a party-sized bag in my pantry every week so when it's Friday I pull the bag out and eat it all in one sitting." Shelby chuckled.

The woman grinned chuckling as well as she continued to scan the other items.

"551 yen." The woman spoke.

You already had your money out so you held it out for her.

She suddenly grabbed your wrist in a painful hold. 

"I know who you are, you are The Carrier!" The woman growled pulling out a dagger.

You screamed and instinctively clawed the hand gripping your wrist as she swung down. You barely managed to escape the knife's cut and took several steps back.

"What the hell?!" Shelby screamed.

"C' mon!"

You grabbed her hand and ran out the door, your heart pounding a million miles per hour as the adrenaline kicked in of the situation.

The woman easily cat leaped over the desk and began chasing after you.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Shelby screamed.

You ran around a corner before throwing your friend into an alley. You ran in and continued to grab her pulling her behind a dumpster to hide. 

No breath escaped your lungs until you saw the woman ran past the alley. 

"C' mon we need to call the police." You hissed pulling out your phone.

Just as you were about to call the cops, you heard Shelby scream and looked up to see three men dressed in ninja gear were standing above you both. You pushed Shelby behind you to sit in the corner between the dumpster and the wall.

"What the fuck do you want with us?" You shouted, more of a scream than a demand like you had originally intended.

They spoke in illegible Japanese, but the katanas pointed at you threateningly spoke what they were most likely saying. 

"I-I don't speak..."

"Where is the gem?!" The man demanded, pushing his katana further towards you till it was pressed against your neck.

One push forward with his powerful muscles and you'd be dead.

You gulped, "I...I honestly don't know what you're talking-"

"Do not fool with us stupid shojo! You were with Abe Chikao!" The same ninja continued to speak.

*girl

I thought that was just a dream!

"You know him! Where is the gem?!" He demanded more roughly.

"I-I don't know anything about a gem!" You cried.

"You lie! I can sense it on you!" He shouted causing Shelby to shriek in fright.

You gathered your courage and narrowed your eyes, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NOW LET US GO!" 

The man growled and pulled his sword back to swing. You ducked and instinctually covered Shelby with your body. You closed your eyes and clenched your teeth, bracing for the intense pain you knew was about to come.

But instead of feeling your flesh cutting, there was a sharp clank of metal striking metal. You looked up and saw a black figure was standing above you holding a katana horizontal to crash against the downward slash of the enemies sword.

"Get out of here!" The figure grunted, turning just enough that you could see bright green eyes.

You nodded and grabbed Shelby before helping her to run as fast as you could hearing slashing and cries of pain. You went straight to the nearest building you could find and frantically told the shop owner, a middle-aged couple to call the police.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Shelby asked, her voice cracking as tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know." You replied crying as well.

The shop owner offered you both water bottles and you thanked him in before this language taking a sip. You politely asked the owner for a phone and he explained through broken English it was in the back. You thanked him and followed his directions to the pay phone in the back typing in Danny's number. You wiped your tears as you listened to it ring in a low pitch, your hands trembling as well as your legs. You were feeling incredibly weak and dizzy but you had to call him to get your tickets back home. 

You never wanted to come to Japan ever again.

"Hello?"

"Danny..."

"(Name)? What's wrong?"

"I-I need to go home immediately."

"What's wrong did you get in trouble or are you homesick?"

"No. Shelby and I....we were attacked. I-I'm so scared, I didn't know what I got myself into." You sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay sweetheart...calm down. I'll book tickets and come get you guys okay? I'll come to get you guys in the morning. For now, just calm down and get some sleep okay?"

You nodded until you realized he couldn't see you and agreed with him.

"I love you pumpkin..."

"I love you too..."

You hung up the phone and came back to Shelby as police cars pulled in. They asked you dozens of questions before driving you back to the hotel. You and Shelby were unable to sleep, leaving all the lights on, curtains shut, and doors locked.

"(Name)...why were they asking you specifically about this gem thing?" Shelby finally questioned.

"I...I don't know." You lied recalling the man's words not to tell anyone.

"Well..who was that guy that saved us?" She asked.

"I don't know either..." You sighed recalling his green eyes.

They were a beautiful green...majestic...dragon-like...

"(Name)?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we'll ever be safe...?"

"It's not you they want, they are after me...for what reason...I don't know." You sighed.

"Just remember we'll get through this...together." She said, determined, locking fingers with you.

You smiled, "Because Ohana means family, and family means no one is left behind...or forgotten."

She chuckled and you smiled.

"We're best friends. We can take on the world...and a few ninjas."...


End file.
